


Promp-ception

by windyway



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyway/pseuds/windyway
Summary: Nino finding this prompt generator and putting up their name together with Sho’s name and reacting to the prompts they get.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Promp-ception

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first R-rated fic hahahaha. It's mostly PG-13, but the last part is quite R due to the NSFW prompt. Like Nino, I stumbled upon the prompt generator (try it [here](https://prompts.neocities.org/)), got that prompt in the summary, and wrote about Nino and Sho's reaction about the prompts the page generated. Enjoy!

Nino was sitting on the greenroom sofa after having VSA shooting. The greenroom was empty and quiet, only a soft hum of air conditioner could be heard. Everyone already went home; it was almost midnight after all. But somehow, he didn’t wanna go home immediately. So, he opened his phone to play Pazudora. He played for a while but he felt bored immediately. He closed his game and opened his Twitter.

Unlike Sho and Jun who hinted that they spied their fans’ Twitter account, Nino just liked to scroll and read whatever on his timeline. Well, maybe some ego search wouldn’t hurt. He liked to see Arashi fanart, especially fanart about him. Fans were fast to respond to his wit. Just waited for 10-15 minutes, they uploaded a simple but cute chibi fanart about him. He felt grateful that their fans had an outstanding drawing skill, not like him. Sometimes, he laughed at fans’ predictions about Arashi’s next project. Some of them were bull’s eyes, but Arashi wasn’t Arashi if they couldn’t make a storm in the entertainment industry.

His timeline was quiet. Nothing special. So, he did his ego search.

“Nino.”

A lot of tweets came up. Most of it was talking about his cute face, nothing special. He had a cute face and he knew it, what’s new? Then he stumbled upon a tweet with a short caption and a screenshot: ‘Nino would do this!’ Another tweet: ‘Awww, Nino was cute if this happened IRL’ with a similar screenshot attached to the caption.

He was curious about the screenshot. He clicked on it and read a short sentence. It was ‘Nino and Sho have a home date and cook dinner together’. The second screenshot was ‘Sho and Nino have to do cosplay as Chip and Dale’.

“Me and Sho having a home date? Cosplay? What does it mean?” He scrolled back to the search result. More screenshots and captions. Then he found a tweet with a link.

“Hmmm, interesting.” He clicked on the link and a simple webpage opened.

OTP Prompt Generator

Person A Person B Generate

“Eh? What should I write? Hmm... Nino as Person A and Sho as Person B then.” He clicked the Generate button and a result came out.

‘Nino finding this prompt generator and putting up their name together with Sho’s name and reacting to the prompts they get.’

Nino laughed out loud, “Huh? What’s with this webpage?” He regulated his breath after laughing, ”But let’s try.”

Nino pressed the Generate button several times. He let out a laugh, a snicker, or ‘Aww’ in almost every prompt. Sometimes he gave a short comment too. The prompt usually had some romance references and he couldn’t help but laugh at the cheesy scenarios. But, most of them were just a general sentence like the characters doing something or going somewhere together. He was absorbed in his prompt reaction game until didn’t hear the door clicked open.

“Nino?” A man called him.

Nino turned around to meet the voice, “Eh? Sho-chan? Haven’t go home yet?”

“Yeah, I wanted to go home but Kan-san called me. Then we discussed the next shooting.”

“It explains why there isn’t your bag here,” Nino pointed at Sho’s bag.

“Ah. Yes.” Sho touched his backpack. ”I heard your laugh from the outside. What are you doing?” Sho walked closer to look at what Nino had been doing. Sho put down his bag and sat beside Nino.

“I was too lazy to go home so I opened my Twitter app and found this,” Nino showed his phone screen.

Sho frowned at the screen, “OTP Prompt Generator?”

“Don’t know what for, but I think it’s for making fanfiction or general fiction stories,” Nino explained to Sho. “Look. We should enter the characters name, I enter our name, here. When we press Generate, the prompt will come out,” Nino press the button, and a prompt came out.

_‘Sho and Nino being animals.’_

Nino laughed again while Sho was confused, “What is this? We being animals?”

“It’s just an idea to make a story, Sho-chan!” Sho formed an O shape with his lips and nodded.

“Why my name?”

“Just because. Did you know what this generator gave me as my first prompt?”

“What?”

“It said that I found this prompt generator, put our name in it, and gave a reaction on prompts we get.”

Sho laughed hard this time, “Amazing! That’s why you laugh that hard.”

Nino nodded, “Yes. Wanna play?”

“Sure.”

Nino clicked the ‘Generate’ button.

**Nino and Sho being roommates at boarding school/in college.**

“Hmmm...” Nino put his phone on his thigh and crossed his arm.

“Is it hard to imagine?” Sho asked.

“No, I think it’d be interesting. Your bed would always be dirty.”

Sho scowled, “It’s messy, not dirty!”

“Okay, whatever. I’d bring my guitar and you’d bring your book collection. We’d have one shelf for each and a joined wardrobe.”

Sho nodded, “We’d have two desks and yours would be full of the music score. And your manga.”

“And yours with economics homework.”

“Hm... The bed would be a bunk bed rather than two single beds. You’re at the upper while I’m at the bottom.”

“Because you’re acrophobic.”

“And I’m afraid that I’d tripped on the stairs when I was too drunk or sleepy.”

“The picture pops out in my head vividly.”

“Oi! But this is fun. Let’s try another prompt.”

**Nino and Sho going camping.**

“Camping?” Sho tilted his head.

“Have you ever go camping?” Nino asked.

“With my family, yes. But by myself, no. How about you?”

“Never. Is it fun? And safe?”

“Depend on the location. It’s fun and safe if it’s in the family campsite. But if it’s in the forest or beach, we should be more careful.”

“Yeah. Don’t want crabs or a boar chases us. How about the bugs? I hate bugs.”

“As long as you carry a bug repellent, you’re okay,” Sho explained and Nino nodded.

“What can we do when we’re camping?”

Sho looked at the ceiling and recalled his previous camping activities, “Exploring the forest and the river, and fishing. You can bring your cooking utensils or borrow in the campsite to cook meals.”

Nino scrunched his face, “Sounds tiring. Can’t relate. Is there any activity that doesn’t use too much muscle?”

“Making bonfire at night?”

Nino’s face turned brighter, “Bonfire! Wanna roast marshmallows like in the western films.”

“You can play the guitar and we’ll sing together under the starry sky.”

“Sounds romantic~”

“Next prompt,” Sho pressed the button this time.

**Sho and Nino roasting marshmallows on a fire.**

“MARSHMALLOWS!” They shouted and turned around at each other with a surprise.

“What a coincidence!” Nino exclaimed.

“You don’t manipulate the generator, right?” Sho chuckled.

“No way! Y’know? I wanna try making s’mores.”

“S’mores?”

“Crackers sandwich filled with roasted marshmallow and chocolate.”

“Oh, I know that! You can make it at home tho.”

“But the taste won’t be the same. I want the authentic s’mores.”

“...What film did you just watch?”

“Next,” Nino ignored Sho’s question.

“Oi!”

**Sho drags Nino into the freezing cold to make a snowman.**

“Haha, after camping, now making a snowman,” Sho said.

“And you dragging me into the cold sounds like you,” Nino gave a deadpan expression but Sho didn’t care about that.

“I’m Anna and you’re Elsa! Do you wanna build a snowmaaan~?” Sho sang in a higher pitch like a little girl’s voice.

“No,” Another deadpan.

“You can’t say no!”

“But Elsa said that, right?”

“Oooh~ You just watched Frozen,” Sho smirked.

“Next prompt,” Nino ignored Sho again.

“Wha-”

**Sho getting up in the middle of the night to make a snack and accidentally waking up Nino because they didn’t stop the microwave's obnoxious beeping in time.**

“Sounds like you,” Nino said.

“Indeed.”

“You admit it.”

Sho nodded, “I mean, it happened before, right?”

Nino frowned and tried to recall what Sho meant, “Ah! When you stubbed your toe and screamed your lungs out when we should discuss something for a new song.”

“And you couldn’t sleep after that. I’m sorry,” Sho bowed a little in apology.

“It was ‘accidentally waking up Nino because Sho screamed’ then,” Nino chuckled and Sho pouted, “Nah, don’t worry. Thanks to that, we got a brilliant idea.”

“Yeah, that was a brilliant idea. But Jun scolded us.”

“Yeah, too bad.”

**Sho and Nino on a shopping date.**

“Shopping...” Sho trailed off.

“Date...” Nino trailed off too.

“Should we do it? Minus the date, of course.” Sho asked while smiling.

“I’m fine if that’s a date tho...”

“Huh?”

“Nothing. Next prompt.”

**Nino and Sho making crafts that remind them of one another.**

“I’ll replicate your famous Totoro. Don’t forget the rock-like Mei-chan,” Nino teased Sho.

Sho laughed, “What should I make? Hamburger from clay?”

“Would it look like a pile of poop?”

Sho hit Nino’s head playfully, “Oi! I’m not that hopeless!”

“Then what? A pile of colorful flat play-doh?”

“That’s better.”

Nino laughed so hard until his head hit the sofa backrest.

**Nino falling asleep in Sho’s lap. Sho holds Nino close and doesn’t move from their spot for hours.**

“Hmmm, would that happen?” Sho crossed his arm and thought about it.

“I don’t know. But we should give a reaction to it,” Nino leaned backward on the backrest.

Sho turned around his head and looked at Nino, “Your head looks big and heavy. My legs would be numb from it.”

“So, would you let me fall asleep in your lap?” Nino raised from the backrest and straightened his posture.

“No.”

“Sho-chan!”

“I bet you’d look cute and soft in your sleep tho,” Sho smiled.

“Wha-” Nino perplexed and blushed.

“But it won’t happen because I don’t want to.”

“Oi!” Nino hit Sho’s head this time.

“Next prompt,” Sho giggled and pressed the ‘Generate’ button.

**Sho: I love you**

**Nino: *shoving laundry basket into Sho’s hands* stop saying I love you to get out of chores.**

“Haha, that sounds like you. Troublesome,” Nino laughed drily.

“Hey, I’m a responsible man, you know? I wouldn’t do that,” Sho shook his head.

“Wouldn’t?”

“Won’t. Never. I love my clothes so I will care for them myself.”

“Good then. That 5 dozen of Cloudy t-shirts? Yes, of course.”

“Oi, I only have 3 dozen... Oops.”

“Ha! It’s the same!” Nino exclaimed.

“Yeah, yeah, you win,” Sho nodded slowly in defeat.

**Sho gets into a heated argument with someone. Sho begins threatening them, so Nino, picks up Sho and carries/drags them of the room before anyone gets hurt.**

“HAHAHAHA I WON’T, SAKURAI!” Nino cackled and clapped aloud. “I’ll watch you quarreling from a safe distance, even if I should sacrifice my private time,” Nino nodded enthusiastically.

“You love riot, huh?” Sho shook his head again.

“I know that you won’t hit people. Your blunt words will hurt them first,” Nino patted Sho’s shoulder.

“Like you with your sharp tongue?”

“Yeah. We’re the same, Sho-chan. Our strength isn’t physical power, but psychological manipulation,” Nino smirked.

“You can just say that we make enemies with our tongue,” Sho smirked back.

"Like... spitting on them?"

"No, not that rude, Ninomiya."

**Sho lightly kissing Nino on top of a freshly formed bruise.**

“Aww, I sound sweet,” Sho cooed at the prompt.

“I think you’ve done this before,” Nino said.

“Huh? When?”

“When you wanted to learn how to cook. AND YOU HIT ME HARD WITH A WOODEN SPATULA,” Nino pulled up his bangs and pointed his forehead.

“...Ah!”

“Remember? That hurts. My beautiful, pristine forehead...” Nino lightly caressed his forehead.

“...Yes,” Sho gulped hard.

“You hit MY forehead with MY spatula, Sho-chan. Because you’re clumsy,” Nino tsk-ed.

“My bad, the splattering oil scared me to death. And I didn’t have a spatula back then.”

“You don’t have a sufficient cooking utensil at your home since forever.”

“The bubbling and popping hot oil were scary! How can you handle it?”

“Um, do you know about the word ‘practice’? That’s the key.”

Sho rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah. But speaking of the prompt, did I lightly kiss your bruise? I blew on to it, not kissed it.”

“Eh?” Nino frowned. “I forget then.”

Sho cackled, “Next.”

**Sho and Nino in a band.**

“Oooh...” they reacted at the same time.

“What would we play?” Nino asked.

“I’ll be a keyboardist,” Sho replied.

“I’ll be a guitarist then.”

“And the others?”

“Mmm, Aiba would be a... drummer?”

“Sounds good. Riida should be a vocalist.”

“Yeah. Of course. J would be... a bassist?” Nino said.

“Great!” Sho pointed at Nino. ”You two can have an instrumental jam session in MC talk. Along with Aiba maybe?” Nino nodded.

“Yeah. Then you can duet with Riida,” Sho nodded back. “Too bad that it’s just us who can play a musical instrument.”

“But Aiba can, right?” Sho reminded Nino.

“Ah! harmonica! We can make a country band!”

“But we have no drummer.”

“We couldn’t play without a drummer.”

“So Aiba would be a drummer.”

“Yeah. Drummer,” they agreed and nodded simultaneously.

**Nino and Sho in a puzzle-solving horror game setting.**

“We’ll lose,” Sho stated matter-of-factly.

“No way!” Nino glared to Sho.

“Yes way. We both can’t stand jumpscare.”

Nino realized the fact and nodded slowly, “Ah. Yes. I’m weak at a loud noise while you’re a scaredy-cat.”

Sho sighed, “...You don’t have to point the scaredy-cat part.”

“Your character would run as fast as Usain Bolt when you see a ghost.”

“Exactly.”

**Soulmate AU where if your soulmate is listening to music it’ll be stuck in your head till they stop listening to it. Sho starts producing music so they can talk to Nino through it.**

“Cute and convenient!” Nino said while smiled brightly.

“Huh?” Sho frowned.

“We can compose new songs this way. We don’t need to meet outside, just communicating through our head is enough.”

Sho scratched his temple, “You hate going outside that bad?”

“Sho-chan, think. Each of us has our minute-to-minute schedule. It’s rather hard to match it, right? That’s why this type of communication is both cute and convenient!”

“...But it only works when I become your soulmate...” Sho trailed off.

“You don’t want it?” Nino looked at Sho seriously and asked.

“No- Yes- I mean... Next prompt,” Sho turned away to hide his blush. Nino snorted and pressed the button.

**Nino and Sho falling asleep together with their heads on each other’s shoulder/head in the backseat of the car while their friend is driving.**

“Do you remember this?” Nino asked.

“Yes, after Mago Mago Arashi location shooting,” Sho replied.

“We worked and ate a lot.”

“ _I_ ate a lot, thank you for your huge lunch portion.”

“Hahahaha, sorry. I just wanted to recharge your energy after working all day. You like big meals, right?”

“Or did you just wanted to troll me? I was sleepy after eating that meal, you know?”

“Indeed, you fell asleep immediately after entering our manager’s van. Since there’s no one to talk with, I slept too.”

“I somehow miss the grandpas and grandmas we met through that show. I hope they’re doing well and healthy,” Sho remembered their “grandchildren” moments dearly and smiled.

Nino nodded and smiled, “Yes, me too.”

**Sho and Nino watching a horror movie and Nino is scared to sleep alone, so Sho keeps them awake all night, talking about whatever comes to mind.**

“HAHAHAHAHA” they laughed out loud.

“This prompt generator reads us like a book!” Nino exclaimed.

“The truth is we are scared to sleep alone!” Sho added.

“I won’t watch Silent Hill again.”

“Even with me?”

“You made the situation scarier with your muttering and self-talking, Sho-chan!”

“Because it was scary!” Sho defended himself.

“You kept whispering ‘Nonononono don’t go there, Rose-san...’ and ‘Pyramid Head!’”

“What? You kept flinching and gasping in horror.”

“We couldn’t sleep all night. Fortunately, we had the same day off the next day.”

“It was because we had the same day off so we decided to watch it, Ninomiya,” Sho gave a deadpan expression this time.

“Is that so? Heee...”

**Nino and Sho pressing their faces together sleepily, not even kissing, just resting their foreheads together, noses brushing, breathing each other in.**

“Um...” blush started creeping on their face.

“This is getting embarrassing...” Nino laughed groggily.

“Why the prompt sounds cute and sweet all of sudden?” Sho tried hard to hide his shy face.

“But it would be nice to do that sometimes...” Nino muttered.

“Nino?” Sho suddenly darted his gaze to Nino.

“Ah. Nothing.”

**Sho heroically saving Nino from a spider by picking it with a glass and throwing it outside.**

“I would be scared too if the spider is big!” Sho flinched.

“Would we scream and flail over a spider?” Nino asked.

“In my case, I’d be fine as long as the spider is small. Besides, spiders don’t fly. But you would.”

“Sho-chan!” Nino smacked Sho’s shoulder. “Ah, thinking about spiders has made me shiver already.”

“See? You’re scared of all bugs!”

“But I’m not scared of ants. That’s a bug!”

“Spider technically isn’t a bug, for your information.”

”I don't care. I’m still scared of it,” Nino shuddered.

**Nino and Sho playing joyous and silly music to dance around the living room too.**

“Wow!” they exclaimed aloud.

“This prompt generator!” Sho couldn’t believe that most of the prompts that the webpage gave were spot-on.

“Did it eavesdrop our conversation?” Nino thought the same with Sho.

“What for?” Sho asked back.

“Ah, yes. Nothing.”

“Our Ara-Silly Dance!” they announced happily like they were in their variety show.

“That made Jun scolded us,” they stifled a laugh.

“What song did we use? Ai wo Sakebe?”

“Yes! Riida and Aiba-shi laughed out loud until they cried,” Nino chuckled.

Sho nodded, “We turned a wedding dance song into a silly wedding dance song.”

“Because we can.”

“Because we are the _fuzaketeru combi_.”

“We just wanna have fun with fans in concert, right? Why did he need to be that stoic?” Nino crossed his arm and pretended to be angry.

“Indeed. We spent our night to make that dance-”

“-After you stubbed your toe...”

“Yes, that. We even edited the song a little bit. Still a bit bitter somehow. We need to unleash that masterpiece to the world.”

“Someday, Sho-chan, someday.”

**NSFW Imagine Nino fucking Sho from behind. At first, it’s doggy style, but then Nino pulls Sho onto their lap and carries them to the other side of the bed where a large mirror is. They continue fucking Sho, kissing their neck, and ordering them to open their eyes. Bonus if Sho orgasms at the sight.**

They turned to each other in shock, “Sho-chan...”

“Nino...” Sho couldn’t hide his blushing face anymore. “Well, that escalated quickly...” Sho trailed off.

“Let’s go home,” Nino suddenly stood up from the sofa and took his bag. He shoved his phone into his pocket and walked to the door quickly.

“Eh?” Sho was confused, put on his backpack, and followed Nino behind.

Nino held the doorknob and turned to Sho, “We have a large mirror in our room, right?”

Sho bulged his round eyes and nodded gingerly, “Ye- yes.”

“Great.”

“But why did you get all embarrassed on all romantic prompts then you got horny immediately on a single smutty prompt?”

“Because you’ll be all sweet and dedicating to do all the romantic prompts it makes me cry a river. Come on,” Nino turned the doorknob and opened the door. “I wanna go home. We need to go home.” Nino stepped out of the greenroom and started walking.

“That doesn’t make sense,” Sho shook his head and followed Nino.

“Yes, it does,” Nino walked through the empty hallway quickly. Half wanting to go home as quick as he could, half hiding his combusted face.

Sho almost couldn’t follow Nino’s quick pace. Sho thought that Nino was angry at him, but he saw something he liked, “Ah-ah... Those red ears. You’re embarrassed.”

Nino stopped and glared shortly at Sho, “Fuck you.” He then walked faster, almost like jogging when he saw the exit door. He even ignored the greeting from the receptionist.

Sho waved the receptionist goodbye, “Yeah, soon,” Sho reached out to Nino and ruffled his hair affectionately. Sho’s left arm hugged Nino’s small figure and smirked. This was gonna be a good, good night.


End file.
